Collaborative or simultaneous document editing applications permit multiple users to simultaneously access and coauthor a document. The editing applications allow multiple users to edit the document concurrently. However, redundant or contradictory editing occurs when a document is accessible to multiple users at the same time. In many cases, more than one user will find the same problem and edit the document regarding the same issue. Furthermore, in some cases, two or more users may attempt to edit the same content of the document at the same time, resulting in contradictory editing within the document. Redundant and contradictory editing may be both time-consuming and a substantial waste of resources.
When concurrent contradictory editing occurs in the same content, adverse issues may materialize, such as continuous editing or a conflict loop that produces an instance where more than one user continues making a change that is undone by the other user at substantially the same time. Furthermore, in some instances, the more users that are concurrently editing a document, the more likely that users will edit the same content at substantially the same time, causing problems during the collaborative editing process.